


Frog Songs

by upset_and_confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Concerts, Cuddle the Boy, Everyone Loves Junkrat, M/M, Panic Attacks, awkward crushes, awkward kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Junkrat likes the frog. Junkrat does not like loud noises that are not his explosions, or crowds, so yeah, maybe a concert wasn't the best idea...





	Frog Songs

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to write more I am attempting to post three fics a week or so. This fic is for the lovely [Coincunt](http://coincunt.tumblr.com) because this is her ship and it requires more content. Find me on tumblr at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) to talk about Overwatch... I can talk about other things. I just am talking about Overwatch a lot right now...

Junkrat had realized early on that if Roadie thought something was good for him it didn’t matter how many times Junk said ‘I don’t want too’ he ended up doing it anyway. This included eating anything green, letting his face be patted clean of soot, sleeping for more than three hours at a time, and now it included hanging out with teammates. 

“I don’t wanna go see the little froggie sing.” Junk complained as Roadie crossed his arms and gave him a pointed look. Junk kept his back bowed so he could look up directly at the larger. He would quell soon but he at least wanted to put on a show of being defiant. The bunny had asked and said the green ninja was coming and the cowboy and archer might come too. He just wasn’t interested in going with them. It was going to be loud… well he normally liked loud, but it was going to be crowded and he didn’t normally like that. And he didn’t like the froggie either… As if Roadie could hear the wheels spinning behind his sooty forehead he gave Junkrat the look reserved for when he tried to deny a crush. 

“Alright fine!” He exploded, waving his arms around angrily, “Maybe I do like the little froggie and maybe I like hearing him sing but I don’t want to go to a stupid concert!” 

More silence and look that very clearly told him to go pick out an outfit. 

“Fiiiiiiiiine.” Junk seethed as he stomped to his closet and grumbled his way through getting on jeans and a cricket club shirt. He did like the little frog, his music was… weird, Junk mostly listened to… Junk didn’t really listen to anything now that he thought about it. He shrugged to himself as he finished up with his outfit, bouncing out of the closet and doing a quick spin for Roadhog who nodded approvingly. 

Junk looked at himself in the mirror, he looked good, he looked kinda cute… cute enough for the froggie maybe. There was a knock on the door and Roadhog reached to open it. The bunny never seemed to slow down and now was no exception, zipping into the room and letting out a squeal when she saw Junk. 

“Jamison you look kawaii!” She chirped, grabbing his metal hand and spinning the two of them around. Junk was grinning in spite of himself, he fed off energy and the bunny had some of the best. 

“Ya look pretty cute yerself, sheila.” He smiled and let her wrap her arm daintily around his metallic one. It was something strangely cute that she did, she was a mechanic herself and delighted in looking at other people’s ‘modifications’ as she called them. Junk was used to people being a little disgusted by his peg leg and hastily cobbled together arm. The bunny loved them. 

“So are the cowboy and archer join’ us?” he asked as they walked from his room, Roadie reaching to pat the bunny on the head before they left, he thought she was impossibly cute. 

“Mhm! Genji and Bridgette are coming too and Lucio has promised we are going to get a really good place next to the stage.” She was a contained ball of chaotic energy as they headed toward the transport and Junk knew why now. The bunny liked the big redhead tank a lot. Junk didn’t really get it, but then again he didn’t really get girls, they were hard to find very desirable to him. Not that he didn’t know the bunny and the tank were very pretty, just more in the way a very nice shiny piece of chrome was pretty, not like an explosion was pretty. 

_ Or a froggie is pretty. _

Roadie’s voice in his head was smug and Junk reached up next to his head to bat it away. 

The cowboy was wrapped around the archer while the ninja chatted with the tank when they showed up. The ninja was pretty. Very pretty, his face was pretty battered but his smile was big and shiny and his hair was soft looking and he smiled widely when he saw the two of them. 

“We worried you were not coming, Jamie!” He hollered and waved to him and Junk felt his heart squeeze. 

“Ya look real good with a little less soot on ya, junker.” The cowboy teased, unwrapping from the archer and coming to ruffle his hair, “This looks a little too tame, though, let’s see if I can fix it for ya.” 

Junk laughed and suddenly realized why Roadie suggested he do this. He liked these people and sometimes needed a reminder that they liked him too. This was going to be a good night he decided as the rest of them joined in in trying to fix his hair. 

*** 

Tonight had rapidly become a not good night. 

He wanted it to go well so badly, he was lost in the crush of people and the music was loud in the wrong way and he couldn’t get his head to stop yelling at him and the froggie was far away and the cowboy and the tank couldn’t get the crowd to clear. He tried to take a breath but it was caught in his throat and he pressed his hands over his mouth to keep from yacking. 

“Yo!” A voice yelled, and suddenly people were clearing away, “Yo, back up from him, okay?” people were backing up and the air was cooling slightly. “Hey, Jamie?” He curled further into himself and then everything was getting quieter and someone very small was at his side stroking down his back humming softly. “Come on, man, let’s get you out of here.” Junk didn’t remember moving but he did remember soft hands on his back and arms gently coaxing him into a chair and a soft mellow voice telling him to stay as long as he needed. 

Junk must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up to humming. The couch he was on was cool and comfortable. There was a bright green blanket over him and if he blinked the sleep out of his eyes he could see the froggie in baggy shorts and a neon green tank top standing in front of a little counter chopping fruit. 

“Why aincha on stage?” His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his head hurt but not so much as it did. 

“Hey!” The froggie managed to make his voice bright and soothing at the same time, he grabbed the cutting board he had been working on and made his way over to Junk. “You had a little bit of an episode and I got you back here to cool down, mango?” Junk blinked but opened his mouth to accept the piece of mango the froggie was offering him. “You want a smoothie? I was trying to keep quiet while you were resting but smoothies always help after stuff like that.” 

Junk nodded dumbly and watched at the froggie grinned so brightly it hurt to look at and made his way back to the counter. “You helped.” He said, confusion evident in his voice. “You stopped your show to help, why?” 

The froggie smiled and shrugged, “I’m not going to let anything happen to yo-- any of my teammates…” 

“Oh…” The froggie was so nice, of course he wouldn’t let one of his teammates get hurt at his show. Junk watched shyly as the man made the smoothies, singing softly and sweetly, his feet shuffling as he stood. “I… thank you.” 

The froggie moved his fingers across the counter, he seemed to be thinking about something, Junk watched his wheels turn. “I wanted to just invite you.” He finally said. Junk frowned as he smiled a little shyly, “Well I have been trying to find out a good way to ask you on a date and I thought a concert might be a good start at least… but then I thought maybe being on your own at a big concert would be too much for you so I suggest Hana and the others come…” He reached to rub the back of his neck and Junk felt his insides swell with something that felt warm and fuzzy. “Guess it was pretty dumb either way, huh?” 

“You… you wanted me to come on a date with you?” He asked slowly, his toes were curling and his smile couldn’t stay off his face. 

“Yeah, uh, yeah…” The froggie never looked this nervous, why would Junk make him nervous? Very slowly Junk sat up and watched as the froggie poured their smoothies, still not looking him in the eye, and made his way over to him. “Probably don’t want to go out with the dumbass who gave you a panic attack though…” 

“You didn’t give me nothin’.” Junk said suddenly, “Didn’t do a thing, you got me back here and made sure I was alright, alright?” He poke the froggie on the nose very gently but looked very serious. “I don’t forget fellas who look after me.” The froggie was looking at him with big brown eyes, his face slightly slack with amazement and very slowly he reached up to lace his fingers with the hand touching his nose. “I like it when fellas look after me.” Junk said, suddenly very aware that a very soft hand was entwined with his. 

“I like looking after you.” The froggie said quietly, their faces moving a little closer together. 

“I like when you do.” Junk hadn’t kissed anyone before and that was his last thought before the froggie kissed him and tasted like mangos and strawberries and vanilla. Kissing was better than explosions, he decided as the froggie… Lucio, moved closer and wrapped around his neck, keeping him close like he was something to be held close, not something dirty and broken and weird. 

Lucio pulled away too soon and Junk wanted him back even if he was starting to get light headed from so little air for so long. “I didn’t mean to do that.” Lucio groaned softly even as he moved in and kissed Junk again and again on the cheeks and lightly on the lips, “I wanted to do this right, dates and presents and mixtapes, the works.” 

Junk giggled against his lips and held onto his face, not liking when Lucio pulled back. “Smoothies are dates, ain’t they?” 

Lucio giggled back and pressed their foreheads together. “Yeah, I guess they are.” 

Junk smiled and closed his eyes, he couldn’t wait to tell Roadie. 

“Lucio?” 

“Jamie?” 

“What’s a mixtape?” 


End file.
